My Sweet Nightmare
by MistSpade
Summary: Aaron realizes that things are not always what they seem. He transforms back to a twelve year old. And he searches to find out what he truly is. Becoming stronger than what he used to be. Along with not letting other push him around anymore. BAMF Aaron! Halfling Aaron! Medium Aaron! Witch Aaron!


_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

_**Aaron's Pov...**_

_Just yesterday, that I find out about all the supernatural stuff that has been going down in both Mystic Falls and New Orleans. And I began to realize that the whole entire cause of trouble was the involvement of Elena Gilbert and Marcel. They are the ones that basically set everything upside down and if I ever come to contact with either one of them. My legan guardian, Wes, thinks that I should stay away from her. And from what she did to me yesterday, just after meeting me, she compelled me forcively to get the answers that she had wanted. It made me feel like I had been violated on a personal level. And she tried to cover it up by trying to erase my memories. But now, my memories are coming back, and I could tell that she was dangerous enough as it is. Just for that, and now, I wished that I could of stayed in New Orleans when I had the chance. Oh well, you can't have them all can you. So I left for my room and stood from my window. Looking out to see every one leave out of the dorms. I found none other than a dark skinned girl with dark brown hair and cold mint green eyes that could look directly into your soul. At first, I thought she was normal but after I saw person actually to go right through her. I realized that she was dead, and a living spirit at the same time. Reading through my legal guardian's old teacher's finding on what it could be. I found out what I was. A medium, a person who can see the supernatural beings of the other side. Fear began to grow in my heart, realizing that I would become something of a world that I don't want part in. So I moved from the window and grabbed my books on plants and herbs to get my mind off these depressing thoughts. So I read on how each different plant can effect different animals and humans. Like how vervain burns bats and creatures that are mostly nocturnal in nature. And how mountain ash could prevent a wolf's movement. Along with wolfsbane is basically an old fashion poison for wolves. That's when I looked over across my bed, I felt something began to build somewhere inside of me. Thinking it might be either air or something I thought nothing off it. But I was wrong. It was like this massively amount of energy that came out of nowhere, just hit me all at once. To be honest, I felt powerful. But that was until I lifted up my hand and a bolt of light flashed out of it. Breaking my window and causing a lunar light color through the sky. And suddenly there was a major pain in my head, like it was about to crack open. Hear all these different and strange voices, I thought I was going crazy. So I screamed out in pain. And then my world soon faded to black. Letting the darkness that surrounded my vision to envelope me in its cold, black grasp._

* * *

_Right after I found myself at the school's infirmary, and looking across I saw none other than Wes, leaning across my bed in a chair asleep. I soon grinned thinking that how did I get such a good guardian to watch over me. Then out of nowhere I saw none other than, Elena walking right through the door. And when I moved to get out of the bed, I accidently woke Wes up, and raised my hand and blasted the same bolt of light from my hand. Throwing Elena out of the window, leaving her stunned on the ground in a multi-colored light. Wes, looking up he was surprised to see what had just happened. He then got up in a flash, then grabbed me from my infirmary bed and began heading to the car. And then as I got into the car, I felt that same energy began to build up inside of me. Fearing that I might accidently hurt Wes, I got out the car and ran into the woods. Even though it would be no good finding my way back if it were day-time. The energy spiked inside of me again, then I soon fell unconscious to the black that quickly enveloped me. But this time it was inviting like it was calling me home. At least that what's I thought. _


End file.
